Neo Zeon
right|thumb|300 px|Emblem of the Second Neo Zeon Movement Neo Zeon is a term given to two seperate armed uprisings involving forces from the old Principality of Zeon. These uprisings occured at two different times in the Universal Century continuity, once just after the defeat of the Titans and another formed six years after the defeat of the first Neo Zeon movement. The First Neo Zeon Several more years passed as the Titans reigned with brute force. In U.C. 0088, the Titans were defeated by the AEUG. The Axis Zeon (or simply Axis) were remnant members of the Pricipality of Zeon who, for various reasons, retreated to the giant asteroid Axis, at the end of the One Year War. Most members of this group seek to forcibly re-establish the Principality of Zeon. They were led by Haman Karn, who was chosen to rule over the Principality supporters, until Mineva Lao Zabi, remaining survivor of the Zabi family, became old enough to do so on her own. However, Minerva was merely Haman's puppet and tool to establish her right to lead. Axis returned to the Earth Sphere on October 12, U.C. 0087, during the height of the Earth Federation's civil war, the Gryps Conflict. Both the Titans and the AEUG were eager to ally with the Axis fleet, thus virtually doubling their fleet. The AEUG was the first group to open negotiations with Axis, but failed as Haman chose to side with the Titans. Later, the AEUG secretly opened a second round of negotiations, where Haman agreed to assist them against the Titans. In truth, Haman's goal was to play the Titans and the AEUG against each other, so that whichever side emerged victorious would be sufficiently weakened, allowing her forces to overcome them and seize control of the Earth sphere. For the next year or so, the bulk of the Earth Federation's military fought the newly created Neo Zeon army, led by the former anti-Titans group, Karaba and surviving members of the AEUG from the Gryps Conflict, as a group of young civilians from the Shangri-La colony, lead by Judau Ashta, joined the Argama's crew, becoming the pilots of the Federation's new ZZ Gundam, which struck a severe blow on Neo Zeon's forces. Despite this, many inside the Federation government chose to appease Haman, even after Haman dropped a colony in Dublin, as a show of Neo Zeon's strength and having their forces prevent all civilian attempts from evacuating to further the act. This caused massive civilian casualties that resulted in the near genocide of Dublin's population, had Karaba not intervened and rescued some of the civilians with the Audhumla before the Colony hit while the AEUG held off Haman's forces. Haman's movement, however, didn't go as planned, due to the rebellion of Glemy Toto (the self-proclaimed clone of Gihren Zabi), which resulted in a Neo Zeon civil war, thus concluding the first Neo Zeon movement after both had died during the final battle against the AEUG. The Second Neo Zeon In U.C. 0093, Zeon Zum Deikun's son, Casval Rem Deikun (aka Zeon's legendary ace, Char Aznable, the "Red Comet"), created a second Neo Zeon. This movement was founded under the ceremonial goal of "speeding up" the space migration of all of humanity, so the theoretical evolution of humanity into Newtypes could be realised. Char's plan involved a series of massive asteroid drops against the Earth, ultimately leading to an eternal nuclear winter, rendering the planet uninhabitable. The final collision attempt was to involve the Axis asteroid, headquarters of the previous Neo Zeon movement. The plan was ultimately foiled by the Federation's Londo Bell taskforce, headed by Bright Noa, and his old adversary from the One Year War, Amuro Ray, when Amuro managed to push the falling Axis away, sacrificing himself and killing Char in the process (while their deaths were never officially confirmed in the movie, their deaths are confirmed in the novelization of Char's Counterattack). Char's loss of the second Neo Zeon movement effectively ended the Zeon/Neo Zeon movement. The remnants of the Second Neo Zeon Movement fell into isolation for two years under the leadership of Full Frontal, a Cyber Newtype altered to look like the deceased Char Aznable. They were revived in U.C. 0096 as "The Sleeves" because of the ornate sleeve designs on their mobile suits. They began their revival with an attack on the Anaheim Electronics colony Industrial 7, searching for a mysterious object only known as "Lapalace's Box", said to be the only thing that could topple the Earth Federation. However, their attack on the colony would be thwarted by a combination of the Londo Bell taskforce, the Federation's special forces unit ECOAS, and the Vist Foundation's RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. At the end of the ''Lapalace Conflict, ''in U.C. 0100, the Republic of Zeon officially rejoined the Earth Federation. Category:Universal Century factions